Der Wolf im Schafspelz
Der Wolf im Schafspelz ist die zwölfte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nachdem die Brüder erfahren haben, dass Garth im Krankenhaus liegt, fahren sie zu ihm, um nach ihm zu sehen. Noch immer von seinem schlechten Gewissen wegen Kevin getrieben, kritisiert Dean Garth für sein plötzliches Verschwinden und will wissen, wo Garth gesteckt hat. Garth entschuldigt sich und macht sich dann schnell aus dem Staub. Irritiert darüber, warum Garth vor ihnen wegläuft, stellen Sam und Dean einige Nachforschungen an. Sie sind verblüfft über das, was sie rausfinden Handlung In Grants, Wisconsin, kommt ein Bauer raus, um Geräusche aus seiner Scheune zu untersuchen, und sieht einen Mann in den Wald laufen. Der Bauer eröffnet das Feuer, aber verfehlt, und der Fliehende läuft auf die Straße. Ein Auto trifft ihn und der Flüchtende stellt sich als Garth heraus. Einige Tage später kommt Sam nach Grants und will dem Fall nachgehen. Ein Mann, dessen Beschreibung auf Garth passt, wurde als John Doe in einem Krankenhaus eingeliefert. In seinem Krankenzimmer findet er bereits Dean vor, der Garth gerade mit einer Spritze Adrenalin aufwecken will, da er wissen möchte, wo Garth in den letzten sechs Monaten gesteckt hat. Sam merkt, dass Garth an das Bett gekettet wurde und Dean erklärt, dass er für die Tötung einer Kuh festgenommen wurde. Sam ist eine Adrenalininjektion zu riskant und so schlägt er ihn stattdessen ins Gesicht. Garth kommt zu sich und braucht einen Moment, um zu begreifen wo er ist. Sie erklären, was mit ihm passiert ist und Garth sagt, dass er auf der Jagd gewesen sei. Garth wird übel und läuft ins Bad. Während sie warten, erklärt Sam, dass Gadreel einen Teil seiner Gnade in ihm zurückgelassen, aber Castiel sie entfernt habe. Sam bemerkt das Mal auf Deans Arm und Dean erklärt, dass es das Kainsmal ist. Er erklärt die Umstände, wie er dazu gekommen ist, und Sam kann nicht glauben, dass Dean schon wieder mit Crowley zusammen gearbeitet hat. Als die Brüder bemerken, dass es im Bad verdächtig still geworden ist und nachsehen gehen, ist Garth verschwunden. Sie laufen aus dem Krankenhaus und finden auf der Straße sein Nachthemd. Während Dean die Krankenhaus-Kameras überprüft, besucht Sam den Bauern und der Mann erklärt, dass seinen Kühen die Organe sauber herausgerissen wurden. Als Sam Dean anruft, um ihm das zu sagen, belügt Dean ihn und sagt, dass die Kameras in die falsche Richtung zeigten, er also nichts heraus finden konnte. Sam holt ihn ein und erkennt, dass Dean ihn angelogen hat. Sie beschließen, wieder ihrer eigenen Wege zu gehen, sobald sie Garth gefunden haben. Dean hat das Auto, in das Garth eingestiegen ist, einer Bess Meyers zuordnen können. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Als sie mit gezogenen Waffen das Haus stürmen, finden sie Garth in der Küche vor. Während Sam das restliche Haus durchsucht, wird er plötzlich von Bess angegriffen, die mit gefletschten Zähnen aus einem Schrank gekommen ist. Nachdem Sam sie im Kampf mit einer Silberklinge verletzt hat, erklärt Garth den Brüdern, dass Bess und er Werwölfe seien. Er sei vor sechs Monaten auf einer Jagd von einem Werwolf gebissen worden. Garth wollte nicht zugeben, dass er es vermasselt hat, und wusste, dass es keine Heilung gibt. Er war bereit, sich selbst zu töten. Bess spürte ihn auf und hielt ihn davon ab. Sie haben vor vier Monaten geheiratet und ihr Rudel hat Garth zu einem der ihren gemacht. Garth hält sich unter Kontrolle und ernährt sich von Rindern und nicht von Menschen. Bess erklärt, dass sie als Werwolf geboren wurde. Die Brüder sprechen kurz allein mit Garth. Sie sind besorgt über die Werwölfe, aber Garth versichert ihnen, dass dem Rudel vertraut werden kann. Dean will mehr Beweise als sein Wort und Garth lädt sie zu einem Abendessen mit seiner neuen Familie ein. Am nächsten Tag kommt Dean der Einladung nach, während Sam sich mit dem Sheriff der Stadt treffen will, um heraus zu finden, ob es verdächtige Todesfälle gegeben hat. Als Dean sich dem Haus nähert, hört er Gesang. Garths Schwiegermutter Joy öffnet die Tür und verspricht Dean, dass er sicher ist unter ihrem Dach. Garth spielt Klavier für die Kirchengruppe. Joys Mann Jim ist der Geistliche ihrer kleinen Gemeinde und verabschiedet sich von der Gruppe, die daraufhin das Haus verlässt. Jim begrüßt ihn ebenso freundlich, wie Joy es getan hat, doch Dean ist nicht gewillt, ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Er bleibt zum Essen. Am Tisch beäugt er die Familie argwöhnisch, während sie rohes Fleisch verzehrt. Dean bemerkt, dass sie alle Silberkugeln um den Hals tragen, und Bess erklärt, dass sie sie als Erinnerung daran tragen, wie kostbar das Leben ist. Jim erklärt, dass Bess als Werwolf geboren wurde und bald darauf ein Jäger seine erste Frau getötet hat. Er spricht darüber, wie sinnlos Rache ist und er sich dafür entschieden hat, lieber sein Leben weiterzuführen. Er fand Joy und sie half ihm Bess zu erziehen. Joy erklärt, dass ihr Vater, der frühere Hochwürden, auch ein Werwolf war. Sam spricht mit Sheriff Pat, der erklärt, dass Jim und seine Familie Säulen der Gemeinschaft seien und nie für irgendwelche Probleme gesorgt hätten. Es gab auch keine außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse in der Umgebung. Sam gibt Sheriff Pat seine Karte für den Fall, dass ihm doch noch etwas einfallen sollte. Nach dem Essen wirft Dean einen Blick in den Kühlschrank der Familie und wird dabei von Bess' Halbbrüdern Russ und Joba erwischt, die ihn auffordern zu gehen. Garth kommt hinzu und bittet die Brüder zu gehen. Dean glaubt, dass die ganze Sache einen Haken hat. Garth verbürgt sich für seine neue Familie. Dean ist sauer, dass Garth sich nicht eher bei ihm gemeldet hätte, dabei kommt auch Kevins Tod zur Sprache und Garth bekommt den Eindruck, es sei seine Schuld. Sam und Dean treffen sich bei der Farm und tauschen ihre Informationen aus. Der Sheriff ruft an und erklärt, er habe einen gerissenen Hirsch entdeckt. Als die Brüder am Fundort eintreffen, stellen sie fest, dass das Tier noch nicht lange tot ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Pat ebenfalls ein Werwolf ist und er sie in eine Falle gelockt hat. Dean kann ihn töten und findet eine Silberkugel, die Pat um den Hals hängen hat. Sie trägt die Gravur "Ragnarök". Während Dean in der Kirche nach Informationen über diesen Begriff sucht, soll Sam dafür sorgen, dass Garth ihnen nicht in die Quere kommt, bis der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Dean bricht in Jims Büro ein und findet ein altes Buch über nordische Mythologie. Beim Blättern fällt sein Auge abermals auf den Begriff Ragnarök. Er sucht im Internet nach weiteren Informationen und findet einen Eintrag, der Ragnarök als Weltuntergang bezeichnet. Sam ruft an und sagt Dean, dass jemand das Haus von Bess und Garth verwüstet hat. Er vermutet, dass sie entführt wurden. Dean erklärt, dass es eine Sekte gibt, die sich selbst als "Schlund des Fenris" bezeichnet. Sie beten den großen Wolf Fenris an, der Odin am Ende aller Tage tötet. Nach den Erzählungen ist Ragnarök ein Plan zur Ausrottung der Menschheit und der Herrschaft der Werwölfe. Dean meint, dass sie Jim stoppen müssten. Sam stimmt widerwillig zu. Als Sam auflegt, wird er von Russ und Joba niedergeschlagen. Als Jim die Kirche betritt, wittert er Dean sofort. Dieser bedroht ihn mit einer Schusswaffe. Jim erklärt, er sei nur in der Kirche, um den Gottesdienst vorzubereiten. Dean glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt, dass er ihm seine Silberkugel zeigt. Darauf ist keine Ragnarök-Gravur. Dean erklärt dem Geistlichen, was mit Pat vorgefallen ist und was er über Ragnarök herausgefunden hat. Jim meint, dass es diese Sekte nicht mehr gebe. Dean berichtet, dass Bess und Garth entführt wurden. Er versucht Sam zu erreichen, aber ohne Erfolg, also macht er sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Russ und Joba ziehen den bewusstlosen Sam zu einer Scheune, wo Garth und Bess gefesselt sind. Joy kommt hinzu und erklärt, sie werde alle drei Gefangenen töten und es so aussehen lassen, als wären Garth und Bess Opfer der Jäger geworden, um so Jim dazu zu bringen, Menschen zu töten. Er halte an seiner Menschlichkeit fest, da er durch einen Biss zum Werwolf wurde und nicht von Geburt an einer war. Jim habe ein neues Weltbild gepredigt, bei dem Menschen und Werwölfe friedlich miteinander zusammen leben. Doch nachdem Jäger ihren Bruder getötet hatten, wurde Joy klar, dass dies niemals funktionieren kann, da die Menschen nur zerstören. Sie beugt sich über Bess und erklärt, dass sie keinen Spaß daran hätte sie zu töten, aber Ragnarök größer sei als sie alle. Dean hat die Scheune gefunden und tötet Russ. Er zieht sich dessen Jacke über, um seinen Geruch zu verdecken. Als er in die Scheune kommt, will Joy gerade Bess erschießen, doch Sam kann ihr die Waffe aus der Hand treten. Dean tötet Joba, verliert dabei jedoch seine Waffe. Joy und Dean greifen zeitgleich nach ihren Waffen, doch Dean ist schneller und kann Joy erschießen, bevor sie den Abzug ziehen kann. Am nächsten Tag verabschiedet sich Garth von den Brüdern. Nachdem er Sam umarmt hat, geht dieser schon mal voraus zum Wagen. Garth meint, dass er sich um Jim und Bess kümmern wird. Jim habe es hart getroffen und er gibt sich die Schuld an allem. Wieder kommt Kevin zur Sprache und Dean nimmt dessen Tod auf seine Kappe und will gehen. Garth hält ihn noch einmal zurück und bietet an, weiter mit ihnen zu jagen, da seine Werwolffähigkeiten ihnen nützlich sein könnten. Doch Dean meint, er solle an dem festhalten, was er hat, da er glücklich ist. Er umarmt dem überraschten Garth und geht dann ebenfalls. Dean bringt Sam zu dessen Auto. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er Sam nach der Engelsaustreibung hat stehen lassen, und dafür, dass er es zu der Engelsbesessenheit hat kommen lassen. So schlimm alles auch sei, wenn sie zusammen seien, wäre es nur halb so schlimm. Sam stimmt zu, aber er erklärt, dass dadurch nicht automatisch wieder alles in Ordnung sei. Sie könnten weiter als Jagdpartner unterwegs sein, aber da sie über viele Dinge nicht mehr der gleichen Meinung seien und er Dean nicht mehr vertrauen könne, wie er es als sein Bruder eigentlich sollte, will er von ihren familiären Banden Abstand nehmen. Diese seien oft der Hauptgrund ihrer Probleme. Dean akzeptiert Sams Bedingungen schweren Herzens und nachdem Sam in den Impala gestiegen ist, fahren sie gemeinsam davon. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Garth Fitzgerald IV *Jim Myers *Joy Myers *Bess Fitzgerald *Jobah *Russ Vorkommende Wesen *Werwolf Musik *'Bringing in the Sheaves' Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Sharp Teeth (Scharfe Zähne) *'Spanisch:' Dientes Afilados (Scharfe Zähne) *'Französisch:' Une faim de loup (Am Verhungern) *'Italienisch:' Denti affilati (Scharfe Zähne) *'Portugiesisch:' Dentes Afiados (Scharfe Zähne) *'Finnisch:' Pitkin hampain (Widerwillig gebissen) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09